Max's Exboyfriend
by Monkeyfeet1313
Summary: Fang dumped Max for another. So Max and Iggy get together. A Songfic that has humor and love in it. A little ooc at times. Hold on tight cause here comes Miggy!


**Hey! In this songfic Iggy, Max, and Fang are a little ooc... sorry but it just works better like this! Anywasy hope you like!**

**We do not own Maximum Ride! :( **

**------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------**

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up, not to much since I'm blind and all. I felt my way around my room and out the door. I smelt something burning…

_Uh oh. Max is cooking again!_

I rushed to the kitchen. The kids sighed relieved, I was going to be cooking. I could just tell Max was glaring.

"You cook everyday!" she exclaimed.

"And you burn ice! Hand me the spatula! We can be a team."

"Fine…"

When I said team I mainly meant she would be handing me stuff while I did all the cooking. She wouldn't touch the food until she was eating it.

I could tell when Fang walked in because Max dropped the whisk and walked out. It's been awkward every since they split up. Fang dumped Max for another… Let's just say that opposites really do attract.

Max has been pretty upset about it. Nudge loves Fang, and Fang…well I can't be too sure. I can't see them and all, you know, but Gaz says they love each other. Max is still friends with Nudge, but they don't talk that much. Fang and Max are in the bitter post-break-up phase now. They are never in the same room. Max usually hangs out with me, which I'm perfectly fine with.

I turned off the stove and clapped my hands. "Breakfast is done," I announced, wiping my hand on my green apron that I have been told says, "SPICY" in red letter. Yes, Gazzy did buy it.

Everyone, except Max, got up to eat. I went out of the kitchen and knocked on Max's door. There was no answer, silence on the other end. I turned the knob and walked in.

"Max?" I asked feeling around.

"I'm on the bed," her voice was breaking.

I made my way over, following her voice. I tripped, on what felt like wire, and fell face down into a heap of clothes.

"I hate this!" I exclaimed, getting up.

"Keep going," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I felt my way around the small room and to her bed. I sat beside her and faced her general direction.

"Sup?" I asked.

"The usual…"

"You sound sad. What's wrong?"

"You know, the whole Fang and Nudge situation. I just can't comprehend it. Am I not pretty? Or am I too bossy?"

"What!? No! You're perfect! Never believe it's you. Nothing is wrong with you. He's just stupid! He's retarded and I don't see why he broke up with you."

"Thanks, Ig."

"It's been three months. You should move on and not care about him. He'll realize his mistake."

"Thing is…when he does realize, I don't want to go back out with him. I want to go out with…" her sentence trailed off.

"With?" I asked, just hoping it'd be me….

She was silent. I cocked my head and looked at her. "With?" I repeated.

"Well, you should know!" she muttered.

"I'm not following. Can you tell me?"

"Guess."

"It's Gazzy, isn't it!?"

"No!"

"Total? I knew you had a soft spot for him!"

"No! Eww!"

"Well…there's no one else," I said purposely forgetting my name.

"I like…you."

"I like you too, Max."

"You do?"

"I've always liked you. Even when you and Fang were going out I wanted to go out with you."

"You did?"

"Yeah," I blushed. "So, um, wanna go out?" I asked, begging on the inside that she would say yes.

"Sure." She spoke the word softly.

I smiled at her. She came closer to me and we hugged. I felt so happy to be going out with some one so physically, and mentally, beautiful and strong.

I stood up. Max helped me out of her room and we walked into the kitchen. The kids were silent, except Nudge, of course.

Angel must have read Max's thoughts because Gazzy took my arm and pulled me away from Max. He took me down the hallway.

"Dude, are you going out with Max?" he asked shocked.

"_DEAD_ heck ya!" I whisper-yelled.

"Are you being sarcastic? Cause I can never tell."

"Max and I are, in fact, an item."

"That is so awesome!"

We walked back down the hallway. A door opened behind us. Who was it?

"Oh hey, Fang!" Nudge said happily after I walked in.

I looked behind me and felt a person brush my shoulder. Was Fang the person who came out of the door? Did he hear I was going out with Max?

I took my normal chair beside Max and Gazzy. I could feel someone's eyes on me. Was it Fang? Were they Nudge's? I hate being blind!

**Max's POV**

All through out breakfast, Fang stared at Iggy. I tried hard not to look at that traitor, but I couldn't help it. Nudge kept talking to him non stop. About what? No one knew. I'm not even sure Fang knew.

I picked at my food wondering how long this breakfast would last.

Iggy bolted upright and walked out of the room. Everyone watched after him. I stood up and followed him.

I went to his door and knocked. "Iggy? It's me. Can you open the door?"

He opened it and leaned against the frame. He looked frustrated.

"Max, who was staring at me?"

"Fang. Did you tell him?"

"No, but I think he over heard me'n Gazzy."

"How about we just leave, go for a walk, and eat somewhere else?" I asked.

"Ok. I'll get my jacket."

"I'll be in my room."

I headed down the hallway and into my room. I dug around in the pile of clothes Iggy fell on earlier. Where's my black jacket?

I heard someone squealing. Then there was a knock at my door. That must be Iggy!

"Come in," I said knowing he'd hear.

My door opened and closed nearly silent. "Do you know where my black jacket is? I can't find it!" I asked not turning around.

"Max, are you going out with Iggy?" Fang spoke softly.

I froze. Why was Fang in my room? Why was he wanting to know if I was going out with Iggy?

"What's it matter to you?" I spat at him turning around.

He was leaning against the door and holding my jacket. I stood up and took it.

"I just want to know," he said crossing his arms.

"Well, if you must know, yes, I am!"

"Why Iggy?"

"I like Iggy! Why Nudge?"

He was silent. I tried to push him off the door but he stayed there, glued.

"Fang, can I leave?"

He didn't move or speak. I pushed him off my door. He grabbed my wrist and held me close to him. No!

"Fang, get off me!" I hissed.

"Why are you going out with Iggy?"

"I like Iggy! He's better than you!"

My door flew open. Iggy stood there glaring at Fang. Fang threw me down onto the pile of clothes.

"Get out of Max's room," Iggy demanded.

"What are you going to do? Fight me? You're blind!"

"Fang, you're my friend and I don't want to hurt you," Iggy said taking out a small bomb.

Fang backed away and grabbed me from the ground.

"Let go!" I hissed, trying to kick his groin.

Fang pushed me into Iggy.

Iggy hugged me softly and glared at Fang, who pushed past us. I think I saw his eyes watering....

"Do you still want to go for that walk?" Iggy asked stroking my back.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We left my room and got out of the house. I pulled Iggy to the right and we walked down our street toward the diner.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You didn't do anything. It was Fang. He's regretting his decision."

"Well, I don't like him. I like you."

"Yes, I heard that," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled, then asked on a more serious note, "How long were you standing outside my bedroom door?"

"I only heard Fang ask why you were going out with me. But if I saw him hurting you, I don't know what I would've done."

"Do you still have that bomb?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm keeping it."

"Fine, but Gazzy still isn't allowed to have bombs."

"Oh, come on, Max? Please? I can teach you all sorts of stuff! Like how to disable a bomb and how to make a stink bomb or a flea bomb. Any kind of bomb, you name it. Even harmless bombs!"

"There're harmless bombs?"

"Yeah, there are, unimaginable isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"They're not useful though…"

"Aren't all bombs useless?"

"No! They're awesome!"

I laughed at him. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned against him. We walked the rest of the way to the diner like this.

"Where are we at?" Iggy asked as I stopped in front of the diner.

"Shelly's Diner."

"Cool."

I opened the door for him and we walked in. The waitress led us to a booth in the back. There was a small box machine up in the front. It had a microphone and someone was singing.

"Is there a karaoke machine here?" Iggy asked, excited

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

Iggy always liked to sing in those machines. I never knew why though. He should have been born to some theater troupe.

"May I help you?" the waitress said.

"Max, what are you going to get?" Iggy asked me.

"I think I'll have some pancakes since it's morning," I said.

"I'll have the same. Make it twelve pancakes. With four glasses of chocolate milk."

"Can you eat all that?" she asked laughing.

"If I don't she will," Iggy teased.

The waitress left us alone and returned with Iggy's glasses. She sighed and headed back to the kitchen.

"So how's the milk?" I asked laughing.

"It's great!" he said after gulping one glass down. He had a chocolate milk mustache.

"You have…"

"Huh?"

"You have a... I'll get it." I reached over and, with my napkin, wipped it off.

A half an hour later the waitress came back with our pancakes. She had to carry two trays since it was so much.

Iggy instantly dug into his breakfast.

I paused, but then ate. It was so sweet and good! I looked at the window beside me.

Nudge stood out there pointing at the diner. Fang had an arm around her.

Iggy sensed something was wrong.

"Who's here? Erasers?" he asked after swallowing.

"No…worse."

"Worse? Oh...."

"Fang," we said at the same time.

Iggy went stiff. His knuckles turned white around his fork.

The bell rang on the door signaling someone entering the diner. Iggy and I rushed to finish our plates.

Fang excused Nudge and him away from the waitress saying they were with us.

"Hey, Max!" Nudge said at the end of our table.

"What a coincidence, you guys are here," Fang said.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Iggy said.

"It's Nudge and Fang, silly!" Nudge said.

"Your name's don't ring a bell."

"Scoot over so we can all eat together," Nudge said.

"Sorry, I don't socialize with strangers. My mommy said I couldn't."

"Hey you gonna finish that?" Nudge asked, ignoring Iggy's remark and reaching for one of the glasses of milk.

"Iggy!" I yelled when he attempted to stab her with his fork.

Iggy instantly dropped the fork on the floor.

"Oops, I dropped my fork!"

He slid down to get it. Iggy pulled on my pant leg while under the table. I pushed my fork over the edge.

"Oops. So did I," I said in an emotionless tone.

I bent under the table. Iggy sat there curled in a ball, hugging his knees to make room for me.

"I'm gonna do something to get them to leave. It may embarrass you, but please stay here," he whispered.

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

Iggy grabbed his fork and went back up. I found mine and followed his lead.

"You know what? I have a sudden urge to go to the bathroom! Must be all the milk! Make way!" Iggy said pushing past Fang.

"Nice boyfriend, Max. He's totally embarrassing!" Nudge giggled.

"At least mine talks. I love how he's embarrassing. That's what makes him unique! You're boyfriend is just…quiet and weird."

"Then why'd you date him?"

"I was young and stupid. It was the worst mistake I ever made in my life."

"Well, you're being stupid again," Fang said taking Iggy's seat.

"What make's you think you're welcome at this booth?" I spat at him.

"You don't own it!"

"You know what--"

I was interrupted by Iggy's voice coming out in the speakers. Oh no! He was going to sing!

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Can I have your attention?" he said through the mike.

No one listened to him. Everyone continued on with their conversation.

"Yo! Listen up!" he shouted.

Everyone turned in alarm.

"Thank you!" he cleared his throat and continued, "I'm Jeff. I'll be singing a song now. So shut up and listen! I will shout again! Don't make me!"

The room was silent, Iggy was grinning like a fool.

He pressed play and soon the music blasted out of the speakers.

"When he was seeing her, you could see he had his doubts. And now he's missing her because he knows he's missing out! Now it's haunting him, the memory's like a ghost. He's so terrified, 'cause no one else even comes close!" Iggy sang pointing at Nudge. He launched into the chorus singing awesome. "He's a guy that you should feel sorry for, he had the world but he thought that he wanted more! I owe it all to the mistake he made back then. I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend!"

The music slowed as he sang the second verse. "So then, along comes me, this undeserving mess." The background singers sang, "Undeserving mess."

"Who would believe my life would be so blessed?"

"Life would be so blessed!" the background sang again.

"Two years ago, when he left all that debris!"

"Left all that debris!" (Background again…)

"Who would of known, it would be everything I need!"

He launched back into the chorus.

"He's a guy that you should feel sorry for! He had the world but he thought that he wanted more! I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then. I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend!"

"If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend. If it wasn't for him, he would be able to see, that if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me!"

There was music without any words for awhile. I don't know how Iggy knew this song but I knew he wasn't reading the lyrics on the screen. "When she and I settled down you can bet, that he is going to have to settle for less! He's someone I would hate to be! I got the girl and he's left with just the memory," he sang after the music, solo.

"He's a guy that you should feel sorry for, he had the world but he thought that he wanted more! I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then. I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend!"

The music slowed. Iggy's words echoed in the diner. People were paying attention.

"If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend. If it wasn't for him, he would be able to see, that if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me!" he ended the song.

Everyone except Nudge and Fang erupted in an applause. I was so happy. I loved that song!

"I just realized I have no money. I have to go back to the house and get my wallet," Fang mumbled.

"I'll go with you!" Nudge said.

They got up from the table and left the diner.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!" the diner chanted.

Iggy made his way back over to our booth.

"Told you it would work!" he said.

"I loved the song. You were great."

"Let's go. I'm not hungry anymore." Iggy and I put a tip down and paid at the counter. We walked out only to hear a loud explosion.

Up in the sky, some type pf gas started to form in letters. It was forming a word…M…A…X? My name?

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's a harmless bomb. The useless one…"

"Useless bombs are fireworks?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…it spelled my name!"

"What else does it say?"

"Max…plus…Iggy forever!" I said looking at him.

"Hmmm… That's odd. I didn't plan this! I promise!"

I slowly rose on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips. He looked stunned.

"Hey, Gazzy! Throw another one up there!" he called.

I started laughing. Iggy. My best friend and my boyfriend.

I kissed him again. This couldn't have ended better!

**How'd you guys like it? I hope it made you laugh! We meant it to be funny and cool. Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading it! Review!**

**-Monkeyfeet1313**


End file.
